Hope On The Rocks/Issue 48
This is Issue 48 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Elize". This issue is Miles-centric. 410, Elize In Rogersville, rumors said that the outbreak was caused by a terror attack that went wrong. I overheard that in Malibue’s bar, so it might just have been speculation. What I don’t speculate about, though, is who I can trust. These people, that I am currently walking down a road with, I can all trust. Even though some of them have killed, I still trust them. Kerri killed Sylvest to save Al, I understand that. Texas killed Odin’s killer to prevent him from killing more people, that’s understandable too. The only one I have an issue with is Lia. She just killed that man. Without hestitation. She haven’t talked to me since, and to be honest, I am a little scared of talking to her. I don’t know what she might say. “So where do you think all this’ll lead us?” Texas asks. He is walking next to me right now, carrying a bag with our clothes in one hand, and a hunting rifle in the other. “Somewhere safe, I hope.” I say. “Preferably with no people.” Texas nods. “Yea...” I am close with Tex, no doubt about that. Whenever I have problems with Lia, it’s Texas I talk to. He’s a really nice guy and very good to talk to. I look behind; five-six meters behind Texas and me, Peter is pushing Axel in the wheelchair, William walking next to. That’s far enough for them not to hear me talking. I don’t want people to hear about my problems with Lia. I quickly glimpse at Chad who is walking in the front alone. He’s far enough away too. “After Lia killed that man, Tex, we haven’t talked...” I say, avoiding looking at Texas. “Who’s guilty?” He asks. “Both, I’d say. I mean I haven’t tried to talk to her, but...” I say, not realizing how fast I am talking. Texas interrupts me. “She’s scared, Miles. You should talk to her.” I am surprised by the simple answer. “Did I ever tell ya that once had a wife?” Texas asks, looking straight forward. I look at him. I had no idea that he had a wife at some point. “No?” “Her name was Elize, she worked at a coffee shop. Think it’s called a barista. Anyway, we once got into an argument, and we didn’t talk for nine days after that. I remember the number, because it was the worst nine days of my life.” Texas manages a weak smile. “Well, back then it was.” I don’t know how to react, so I just don’t say anything. “What I’m trying to say, Miles, is that you gotta get talking again. Otherwise you’ll end up like Elize and me.” I look at Texas now, asking curiously “what happened?” “Well, she broke up. Couldn’t handle me anymore, she said.” Texas says. “I’d hate to see that happen to Lia and you.” “Yea.” I say, agreeing. “Allright, I’ll talk to her.” Texas smiles. “Good. I’d...” He is interrupted by a voice yelling from behind a wall. I can’t hear what he’s yelling, but Chad stops up and so do the rest of us. A yellow sign on the wall says ‘Lunar Trailer Park’. “Who’s there?” Chad yells. William is walking up towards Chad, probably to talk him into just leaving. I’d give the same advice. They get silent on the other side of the wall. “Who’s there?” Chad repeats. William whispers something, but I can’t hear what. “Bobby Lunar. Who’s there?” A bald man, who appears at a gate, says. I look at Texas, then at the others in the group. This isn’t good. So far, people has only meant loss for us. I don’t think this time will be any different. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Peter Armstrong *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *William Seck *Bobby Lunar Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues